


owl love

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Duolingo - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Owls, au where duo lives at the owl house and has a crush on hooty, cw: duo swears, if you see this because you're subscribed to me for actual content then I'm so sorry, pls I promise I'm an actual writer lmao, step hooty what are you doing, still a better love story than (insert whatever ship you hate here)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Duo accidentally upsets Hooty, which leads to him confessing his true feelings. uwu
Relationships: Duolingo Owl (Anthropomorphic)/Hooty (The Owl House)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	owl love

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally unrelated but have you guys ever considered how hot the horse from Mulan is?? and I'm talking about the cartoon btw. like,,,his eyes are just so pretty,,,,
> 
> okay read the story now 🔫

“So,” Hooty said, as he snaked himself around Duo’s green body, “you come here often?”

“This is literally my fucking house.” Duo swatted Hooty away as he tried to hop out of the other owl’s embrace. “I live here too Hooty, so stop acting weird.”

Pulling back, Hooty put on a hurt expression. “I thought you liked me, Duo.”

Duo rolled his eyes. “As if. No one likes you Hooty, just admit it.”

He turned to leave, but stopped once he heard a soft noise. Turning around, Duo noticed large tears rolling down Hooty’s grief-stricken face.

“Is that true? No one likes me?” A sob built in Hooty’s throat as he uttered those words.

Duo felt his heart shatter at the forlorn sight before him. He hadn’t meant those words, how could he have said that? The only reason he acted mean to Hooty was to hide his own feelings, but Duo hadn’t meant to take it that far.

“Hey,” he squawked softly, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Hooty blinked frantically. “Really?”

Stepping close, Duo placed a feathered green wing on Hooty’s neck, or maybe it was his back, Duo couldn’t tell. The brown owl’s body was impossible to stare at logically, he really made no sense.

Duo pressed his forehead to Hooty’s, gazing into his wet eyes. “Look,” he said, “the only reason I’m mean to you is because I don’t know how to handle my true feelings.”

Hooty tilted his head, obviously confused at the green owl’s words.

“It’s just,” Duo sighed, “I like you Hooty, I really do. And I’m scared that if I tell you how I feel, you’ll leave me. That’s why I treat you like this and act shitty.”

He could feel tears springing to his eyes like tiny raindrops on a pool of water. “I love you Hooty,” he whispered.

“Duo,” Hooty murmured, “I never knew you felt this way.”

“Well, I do.”

Suddenly, Hooty shrieked, “I love you too!”

Duo was taken aback. “Do you mean it? You love me?”

“What other owl is there? Besides, you’re always there to help me with my Spanish lessons. Duo, how could I not love you?”

The two owls pressed close together, their beaks clicking in a form of a kiss.

“After this,” Duo whispered in Hooty’s ear, “it’s time for your Spanish lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> and scene! if you were hoping for something that actually made sense, why did you even click on this fic. I tagged it. you knew what you were going to read.


End file.
